One Winged Legend
by RyoSephiroth
Summary: This is my own story of what happened before Sephiroth's final days with Shinra. Rated for violence and language please R


Author's Note:This is a story about my all time favorite character, Sephiroth. I'm not sure if anyone's done this, but I really don't care. But first is Vincent's side of the story. Most of these characters in this story are original, so hopefully you can tell them apart from the real ones.So I hope you enjoy ;)

Chapter 1,

Vincent stared at the beautiful Lucrecia lying on the bed. She looked so peaceful. He got up and put his clothes on and got ready for work. Being a Turk wasn't easy at all, getting up early as hell, late shifts, tough missions, and the suits weren't nearly as comfortable as people said they were. Sometimes he wished he had joined the regular soldiers, well maybe not.

Instead of driving he decided to take the E train to work, it was more convenient and he could stop to get some coffee on the way. He couldn't be late today though; the president had a mission for them, and since it was coming from the president himself, it had to be important. Vincent had his coffee and walked through the front doors of the Shinra building to be greeted by one of his fellow Turks. His name was Ryuoshi Ran, he was about as tall as Vincent was and had long reddish hair, and he also had a pretty good sense of humor, he always knew how to cheer up the group in hard times, and he could also handle a sword pretty damn well.

"Vincent! How are you doing this fine and dark morning?"

"Well Ran, I was doing ok until I saw you."

"Oooh, easy Vincent you're cutting deep."

"Hmph, I'm just getting started, so where are the others?"

"Probably in the meeting room, I wonder what Celena's wearing today."

"I imagine she's wearing her suit."

"But what does she have under that suit?"

"Ran you are something else."

The two Turks made their way towards the elevator; they hit the button for floor 66 and waited impatiently, anxious to find out what their briefing was about. The elevators opened up and they walked to the meeting room. They presented their ID's and walked into the room to find the rest of the Turks waiting for them. The first of the Turks, who was sitting closest to the door, was Keon, he was shorter than Vincent and Ran, but built like a refrigerator, he had short black hair and green eyes. He hated using any type of weapons, he only used his fists, and he was pretty damn good with them too. Sitting next to him was Celena; she was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a nice attitude. She usually used her custom made magnum. The third one who sat closer to the back was Nelus; he was the tallest of the group with dark blue hair. He liked to use magic most of the time, his favorite being blizzard. The last of the Turks, and leader as well, was sitting in the back next to the president's chair. His name was Veld. He was about as tall as Vincent was and had short brown hair and he always had a stern look in his eyes, not to mention he was a bit of a hot head. He hardly ever fought, but when he did he used something similar to a mako gun.

Veld: Glad you two showed up, I was beginning to think you had chickened out on us.

Ran: C'mon Veld, you know we can't show up to a party on time, so where's fat ass and his snot nosed little kid?

"I suggest you watch your mouth Mr.Ryuoshi, I can have your job taken away in a second!"

"DGH! Mr. President, I…I was talking about…Heidegger, yeah that's it, Heidegger."

Vincent turned around and saw President Shinra and his son Rufus standing right next to him. The President was a chubby man that was probably in his early forties. Rufus, who was only 4 years old, was nothing but a spoiled little brat, sure he was only 4, but anything that kid wanted he got, and he wasn't even grateful for it. And to think this little punk was going to be the next president.

P.Shinra: If I hear one more rude comment about me or my son, we will be looking for a new weapons expert Ryuoshi.

Ran: Yes sir, sorry sir.

Rufus: Fire him Daddy!

Ran: Grr, you little sh-

P.Shinra: No Rufus not yet, we still need him. So then, shall we get to the briefing or does someone else have something to say…no? Then let's begin.

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, a hologram appeared above the table. It was of a town they'd never been to before, but it didn't look too bad, although that's always how it started.

P.Shinra: The town you see here is called Nibelheim; it's a quiet little mountain town where one of our bases of operations lies. The Shinra Mansion, basically your job is to clear out all of the monsters that are crawling around there. Now I know it sounds like an easy job, but these monsters are no joke, they are not to be taken lightly. Now last time you almost failed your mission, I can't risk taking chances like that again. Now after you have cleared the mansion of the monsters you will be assisting Gast and Hojo in their mako studies. We are starting a new breed of super soldiers, code named (ironically) SOLDIER. Any questions? Good, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning.

Vincent and the others all got up and left the room. They were all thinking amongst themselves how dangerous this mission would be. Ran was thinking pretty hard, actually being pretty serious for once, when Celena walked up to him.

"Listen Ran, um I was kinda wondering, since I don't know how dangerous this is gonna be, I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight. What do you think?"

"Yeah sure, uh, what did you have in mind?"

"Not what you're thinking handsome. Maybe we could just grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll pick you up at 7:00, ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

Vincent took the train home, and decided he would treat Lucrecia to a night out as well. He would tell her about the mission at dinner and hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. He got home around 6:30 and found that Lucrecia wasn't home. He figured she would probably be home soon, so he just decided to wait for her. She ended up getting home about an hour later. When Vincent asked if she wanted to go out to dinner, she said she was tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

"Vincent, before I go to bed I need to tell you that I'm going on a trip to Nibelheim."

"Really? Well, so am I."

"Hm, what for?"

"I'm goin on a mission with the Turks, but why are you goin."

"Um, I'm going to see a relative."

"Well, then I guess we'll be goin together, but the thing is I'm not sure how long I'll be there. Me and the group will be working on a new project with Hojo."

"OH! Well…I suppose we can stay as long as it takes for you to be done with the job."

"Hm, I wasn't really expecting you to say that, but I'm glad it's ok with you."

"So when were you planning to go?"

"Actually we gotta be outta here early morning, ok? So go get packed and we can get some rest before the ride. It's a pretty long trip."

Vincent and Lucrecia woke up early in the morning to head over to the Shinra Building. They met up with the other Turks and got in a crammed truck. It was about a 5-hour drive to Junon, which was there first stop. Junon was a small town that was right on the ocean, and had a beautiful sunrise and sunset, Vincent hoped he would get to see one of them before the ship set sail. Their ride was going to be a long one. After their stop in Junon they would go on Shinra's boat and sail all the way to Costa Del Sol, a warm town that was a pretty big tourist attraction. From there they would head to Mount Corel all the way to North Corel. North Corel was a nice mining town with lots of trees and a decent amount of land. They would keep going through the land all the way towards the Gongaga River and make their way to Nibelheim.

About 3 days after they left Costa Del Sol, they finally made it to Nibelheim. It was another small town, but had some pretty big houses. There was an Inn on the left side with a house right next to it. On the right hand side there were 3 houses all close together. The one in the middle was the biggest. In the north part of town was the mansion, it was much bigger than the other houses and had a long gate that stretched all the way to the border of the mountains, which was right behind the mansion.

Vincent, Lucrecia, and the other Turks walked slowly into the town, admiring the beautiful scenery around them.

Lucrecia: Vincent I'm going to go check in at the Inn.

Vincent: I thought we were staying at your cousin's house.

Lucrecia: Oh, well, I got a call while we were on the boat, and she said that she wasn't going to be there so we should just check in at the Inn.

Vincent: All right, whatever, I'll see you later then.

Lucrecia: Ok, buh-bye!

Ran: Man, Vincent you really need to let that go.

Vincent: AND WHY SHOULD I!

Ran: Easy man…..look, I'm sorry, but just think about it for a while, ok?

Vincent: Whatever, hey I forgot to ask, how did it go with Celena the other night?

Ran: Oh man, she is FANTASTIC! We had such a great time at dinner, and when I took her home she asked if I wanted to come in for some coffee. Now of course I went in, but man, what I got was so unexpected. It's definitely a night I'm never gonna forget.

Vincent: Well, good for you.

Veld: Sorry to break up your party ladies, but what do you say we get these monsters outta the way early aye?

Vincent: Hm, let's do it.

The Turks slowly entered the mansion, each of them was on guard, and even Veld was going to be helping out this time. Everyone had their weapon in hand, and it was amazing to see Ran handle his Masamune with such ease. The whole sword was about 6 feet long, and the blade itself was 5 feet. There were only 2 people in the world that could handle the sword, Ran and someone he wouldn't say.

Keon crept into the foyer and looked around, seeing that the coast was clear, he signaled for the others to come in. The Turks entered the room and looked around. Each of them stayed on their toes and stuck together, nobody was going to be separated from the group. But as they looked around, it seemed that it might have been too quiet.

Nelus: Where are all the monsters at?

Veld: I don't know, maybe they're in a different area.

"Hello Turks, how is everyone feeling today?"

Veld: Hojo! Christ, you scared the shit outta me.

Ran: Only you Veld.

Veld: Shut up Ran! What're you doin here anyway?

Hojo: Well, the president forgot to tell you which part of the mansion the monsters were located; it's a very secretive area and I highly doubt you would've found it on your own.

Veld: Where's Professor Gast?

Hojo: You'll see him once you've cleared away those monsters. Hello Vincent, how are you doing today, hm?

Vincent: ……..

Hojo: I guess you are a man of few words. Follow me everyone.

Vincent: …The fuck did he mean by that?

Celena: Just don't think about it Vincent, we should really focus on the mission.

Keon: Dammit I hate that Hojo.

Nelus: You ever notice that the president always sets us up on missions with Hojo.

Veld: Yeah well, there's no use whining about it now, so let's hurry and catch up with him.

The Turks quickly caught up with Hojo, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. The hallway had strange green mist around the floor. Vincent lightly sniffed the air; it kind of smelled like chemicals. He figured that Gast's work was done around here, but what exactly were they doing around here. The Turks were led into a small bedroom with nothing more than a couple of pieces of furniture. Vincent wondered if this was where all the work took place, but there were no chemicals or any other source of the mist, not to mention the monsters were no where to be found.

Vincent: What is this some kind of joke? Where the hell are we Hojo?

Hojo: I never joke Mr. Valentine. Now before I show you all this, you must promise on your jobs, maybe even on your lives, not to tell anyone, that's not authorized, about this. Do you understand?

Turks: Yes.

Ran: (whisper) Understand that you're a total nut job.

Nelus: (whisper) Really though.

Hojo: I'm sorry, Ran did you say something?

Ran: (cough) No…no, I've just got something in my throat.

(Celena gives a cautious nudge to Ran. He just smiles.)

Hojo: Here's the switch to the door.

Veld: What do-

Hojo hit the switch and what looked like a large pillar slid into the wall and a hidden spiral staircase was revealed. Vincent and the others all looked down the staircase. They were all kind of concerned by the way the wooden stairs looked. It looked like if one person stepped on them they'd collapse. Each of them hesitated, but Hojo walked as if nothing was wrong.

Hojo: It's really quite safe, there's no need to worry.

Keon: Yeah, easy for you to say.

Keon slowly stepped on the first step and it didn't make a sound. The rest of them shrugged in approval and started walking. They were half way down when they heard a loud creak. They all stopped and didn't move another step, but Hojo, as usual, just kept walking as if nothing was happening.

Ran: (Sigh) Fuck this.

Ran gripped his sword and jumped through the gap in the staircase. The rest of them looked down to assure his landing and seeing he was ok did the same. They looked at Hojo, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs, and waited for him to lead the way. They walked through a small cave entrance and Vincent noticed that there was a lot more mist in this area. He also noticed large holes in the walls. At the end of the hallway there were 2 doors, he wasn't sure which they'd be going through though, but the one on the left gave him chills.

Hojo: We'll be going through the door straight ahead.

Vincent: What's that door on the left.

Hojo: It's just the storage room. Now here is where your mission begins Turks. As I said, the door down the way is where we need to go, but Gast and I can't get through here without getting attacked by monsters.

Nelus: I see no monsters.

Hojo: They come from the big holes on the walls.

Celena: So you basically just want us to exterminate them?

Hojo: Yes, and try to block up the holes while you're at it. Well, I'll just leave you to it then. When you're finished come get me, I'll be in the bedroom we came through.

Hojo walked away and left the Turks to there jobs.

Veld: Well then guys and doll, shall we get to it?

Vincent: We'll probably have to smoke them out first.

Veld pulled out his mako gun and fired a gas like round at the ground. They all covered their faces and waited while the smoke moved into the holes. A grumbling sound started and out came a flood of monsters. They all pulled out their weapons and started at it. Vincent, Veld, and Celena stayed in the back, using their long-range weapons to pick them off, while Ran, Nelus, and Keon were taking them out up close. Vincent remembered what the president said about the monsters not being pushovers, yeah right, these monsters weren't strong at all; he knew that the others were just having a bit of fun. Although, after a while it started to get a little dull, so Nelus and Ran gave each other nods. Nelus moved to the center of the cave and froze all the monsters around them, and shooting shards into the holes to take care of the rest. Ran then jumped in front of the Turks, and with a swift wave of his sword, cut all of the frozen monsters in half.

Ran: (sarcastically) Boy oh boy, what a workout.

Veld: Yeah, that was a little too easy.

Vincent: I'm actually glad we didn't have to do too much.

Keon: Vincent, you always want the easy way out.

Veld: Ok, someone needs to go get Hojo…Vincent you do it.

Vincent: Why do I have to do it?

Veld: Because I said so Dammit!

Vincent: All right, be right back.

Vincent headed back up the torn up stairs and was about to open the door, when he heard voices on the other side. He could tell one was Hojo, but he couldn't tell who the other one was, so he listened.

Hojo: You know you shouldn't be here.

: I know, but I just had to see you.

Hojo: I love you, but if he finds out who knows what he'll do.

: Then let's leave this place, we can go together.

Hojo: I can't put both of our lives in danger. If I leave the military, they'll surely come after both of us. I'm sorry Lucrecia, but we must stay.

Lucrecia: It's ok, as long as I'm with you.

Vincent turned around and started walking back down the stairs. He didn't care about how dangerous they probably were, he kind of hoped they would collapse. He walked down the cavernous hallway and noticed his teammates weren't there. The door at the end was open, and he heard voices coming from it. He walked past the creepy door and into the experimentation room. He found his teammates looking around the room and fiddling with objects. They all noticed him walk in and kept quiet after seeing his face. Veld was the first to speak up.

Veld: So you saw did ya?

Vincent: Wait a minute! You knew?

Ran: We all did. We just thought it would be best to find out yourself.

Celena: Listen Vincent, we're all here to help.

Vincent: There's nothing you can do to help. Fuck this, I'm gonna go deal with Hojo myself.

Vincent ran back up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. He found Hojo with a book in hand and a frightened look on his face. He got up as quick as he could, but Vincent was much faster. He grabbed Hojo by the arm and threw him to the floor with such force that he knew someone was going to come running. Sure enough, Lucrecia entered the room short of breath.

Lucrecia: Vincent what are you doing?

Vincent: Why didn't you ever tell me?

Lucrecia: Tell you what?

Vincent: You know damn well what! You and Hojo! How come you never told me?

Hojo got up to his feet and dusted himself off.

Hojo: Because she didn't want to hurt you. See I wanted to just shut you up for good, but apparently Lucrecia has more sympathy for you than I do.

Vincent clenched his fist and hit Hojo as hard as he could. Hojo fell to the floor again and spit out a bloody tooth.

Lucrecia: Vincent STOP!

Vincent stared at Lucrecia, surprised by her sudden outburst.

Lucrecia: I'm sorry Vincent, but I love Hojo, I…I'm sorry.

Vincent closed his eyes, and slowly opened them again. He walked out of the mansion without saying a word. As he walked out of the town, he thought to himself "As long as she's happy, then so be it." He walked out of the town and wasn't seen again for several years.


End file.
